Devices coupled to receive power from a power source can be susceptible to cross-talk. A common cause of cross-talk is noise returned over a power line to the power source from devices which are coupled to receive power from the power source. This cross-talk can interfere with proper function of other the devices coupled to receive power from the power supply as well as the power source itself. In regards to telecommunication systems, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) sets out limits on the amount of noise a device can produce. One common method used to reduce noise in a wire is with a ferrite clamp. A ferrite clamp generally comprises two halves of ferrites that are clamped around the wire. The ferrite clamp absorbs a certain amount of noise in the wire to help prevent cross-talk. However, the use of ferrite clamps on devices with circuits that produce multiple frequencies is limited. One of the limitations of ferrite clamps is that the surface areas of the two halves of a clamp that abut each other to encase a wire tend to have small gaps that reduce the effectiveness of the ferrite clamp. In spite of the limitations of ferrite clamps, telecommunication providers have tried to resolve the problem of noise returning to a power source from a chassis by using ferrite clamps to the power lines outside the chassis. However, since ferrite is very fragile, extra precautions must be taken in making sure the ferrite clamps are protected.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved method of reducing noise in a wire.